


Pi Day!

by fannishliss



Series: Bucky and Steve: Relaxation Figures [29]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Action Figures, M/M, Pi Day, Pie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 09:51:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10303931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fannishliss/pseuds/fannishliss
Summary: Bucky and Steve enjoy Pi Day!





	

 

"I made apple for you!"  
"I made cherry for you!"  
"I actually think it won't be a problem for us to put away two pies."  
"Let's get started!" 


End file.
